My Lover is a Thief!
by helloimkim
Summary: [All Human] Elena is a normal girl who works at a museum. When the Black Foxes, a group somewhat like modern-day Robin Hood robs the museum, but also saves Elena's life and takes an interest to her, what will happen? Will she be killed? Kidnapped? Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! This story is inspired by an app I randomly got, called My Lover's a Thief. I played the prologue and was immediately hit with an idea! Some of it's similar, but since I only played that little part, it's going to be different. In this story, Sheriff Forbes, is Bill Forbes instead of Liz. Everyone is a human. Any questions? Review or PM me!**

**A/N 2: I changed Matt to Elijah, and Tyler to Damon.**

**I don't own TVD or My Lover's a Thief.**

* * *

**_Elena's POV_**

_I opened my eyes to a white room, completely void of any color. I had no idea where I was, or how I got here. I looked down and saw myself in my usual sweatpants and colorful socks._

_"Elena?"_

_I heard a familiar voice call my name…one I hadn't heard in a while._

_"Elena?" I looked around the white space I was in. No one was there. _

_I heard my name called again and I gasped. "Grandma?" I had finally placed the voice. How was I hearing her voice? She died when I was a young girl!_

_"You must protect-!" I heard my grandma call one last time and then-_

I woke up and sat up immediately. My body was drenched in a cold sweat. I felt tears threaten to spill down my face, but I blinked them away. Looking at the ring on my nightstand, I felt some unseen force call me to wear it. I picked up the satin blue box it was in and opened it. I slipped it on my finger, admiring the silver band and the deep blue sapphire stone set in the middle. The sapphire was very unique. It had grown close to a diamond, which is pretty much impossible, and the two had bonded together. Instead of being a solid blue, it had white swirls scattered beautifully on and inside it. It was a family heirloom that had been in my family for generations, passed on to each daughter.

_I really hope I don't loose this…_ I thought.

I sighed, laid back down, and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

When the sun woke me hours later, I glanced at my clock. It was so weird to be awoken by the sun when I'm usually…SHOOT! I'm going to be late!

I rushed around getting ready, shoving a banana nut muffin down my throat as I walked out the door ten minutes later. I arrived at my job at the museum, which was full of old artifacts. 11th century tiaras, to marble statues! I was in heaven! I'd always had an interest for artifacts and other priceless things, and I was so beyond excited when my teacher from high school hooked me up with such an amazing job! I was going to be the best at my job. I had to be!

I was looking at a priceless beautiful diamond studded tiara when my slightly annoying-yet one of my close friends and co-worker, Bonnie, spoke up. "I really like that tiara, but I don't think it's worth all the hassle with the extra security. I wish Mr. Saltzman would just send it back to Geneva…"

Mr. Saltzman was my boss, and also my 11th grade history teacher. He was a kind middle-aged man, probably in his late thirties or early forties with brown hair and shocking hazel eyes. He stood at a stunning six foot four, which was a good seven or eight inches taller then me. He kind of was like a father to me. My real father, Grayson Gilbert, had died in a car crash when I was a sophomore. My mom had survived, but she pretty much went off the deep end, so it was just me now. My little brother, Jeremy, was off at college so I was alone in my apartment. Not that I didn't mind being alone, of course.

I resisted a playful eye roll at Bonnie's comment. She never seemed to understand the importance of such a pretty-not to mention priceless tiara!

"I think the security is worth it. I wouldn't want this to fall into the wrong hands." I walked myself out of the security checkpoint and locked the door behind me. As I headed back to my desk to fill out paperwork, a shrill sound filled my ears. I covered my ears and turned around, trying to find the source of the obnoxious sound. I looked at the guard station and found it empty. I panicked for a moment before remembering my training. Picking up the phone, I dialed 911 and reported the alarm. It was already 5 o'clock, so most people had gone home.

I glanced at my watch on my wrist and gasped. The alarm had gone off almost thirty seconds ago…the police wouldn't make it in time to me. I couldn't let the tiara-or any other precious items be stolen! I sat down in the chair, my small frame barely visible over the desk. Two men dressed in black walked towards the door leading into the safe room. They hadn't noticed me yet, and showed no signs of stopping.

They both wore masks. One of the men, who was extremely tall, spoke,

"I TOLD you it was the green wire!" he sounded angry and nervous.

The other, who was holding a black duffel bag grumbled. "My bad, maybe I'm color blind! I could have sworn it was green…"

_What the heck? _I thought desperately. They were getting close now, maybe thirty feet away and getting closer each long stride they took.

I forgot about the phone in my hand and stalked off towards the two men. Were they the Black Foxes? The police had been trying to catch them for months now, and I'd seen them all over the news! The man with the duffel bag stumbled, and hit a large marble statue. It wobbled and fell off its pedestal, almost in slow motion. I turned at the sound of him cursing under his breath. I saw the statue fall right towards me. I froze in place and stared at it in pure shock and terror. I felt the breath get knocked out of me as a firm body was pressed against mine. We hit the ground, and not a second later, right where I was standing! - a thousand pound Greek statue hit the cold marble floor, instantly crumbling. I stared up at the face of the masked man; I was shaking from all the adrenaline.

"We've got to go!" his partner called to him, and his voice broke through my shock.

The taller man climbed off of me and looked down at me. "Are you alright?" he spoke softly, and his voice was so silky it immediately soothed my frayed nerves.

I nodded gently, shifting my position on the cold floor. I seemed to be in one piece. I looked up and met his light brown eyes slowly. He had gentle eyes and they were filled with so much sincerity for a man dressed in black it surprised me. He helped me to my feet a moment later and I caught my breath. I felt myself blush and I lightly brushed my hand over my hair.

_Who was this hero…thief…Black Fox…whatever?_

I managed to stutter out, "Thank you…you saved my life…I…"

I felt my blush deepen and the man smiled. "You're welcome." He noticed the ring on my hand. "That ring!" his eyes widened and stared at it like a beggar who had just won a million dollars.

I frowned for a moment in confusion, when someone else's voice interrupted.

"It's the Black Foxes! Don't let them get away!" It was Sheriff Forbes. The men looked at me one last time. The one who saved my life seemed amazed by me.

"C'mon stupid! Let's go!" his partner called, already racing to a side exit. His eyes were still focused on me, but when the police got closer, he immediately snapped out of it and sprinted towards the exit as well.

_What just happened? Was that REALLY the Black Foxes? They just saved my life…!_ My mind whirled and I adjusted the ring on my finger nervously.

I was slightly dazed when the police questioned me, and to their disappointment I wasn't much help.

Later that afternoon, I met up with my best friend in the whole world, Caroline, Sheriff Forbes' daughter. We had decided to go to our favorite little bar and grill called _Fox and Key Bar and Grill. _As we sat at our table like we did almost every Friday night, a waiter came up with a huge menu of drink choices. Since we were both over 21, we decided to order the simple martinis. It was much needed after my dramatic day.

"So you really met the Black Foxes?" Caroline asked me excitedly, practically chugging the martini as soon as the waiter set the glass down.

I shrugged, "The police aren't sure, but that's what they said they were leaning towards. I'm not so entirely sure myself."

"Did they take any of your 'babies'?" Caroline asked playfully. My 'babies' were a few select special paintings, statues and other things that I had fallen in love with the first time I went to the museum in the 10th grade.

I frowned and nodded. "They took one of the rare paintings in the modern art section…it wasn't one of my babies, but it was sure close!"

Caroline smiled sympathetically. "Did you get to see their faces? Were they attractive?" she wiggled her brows and grinned.

"All I saw was their eyes and whew…one of them had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen on a guy. I was so jealous…your dad was kind of sad when the interviewed me…" I explained.

She simply shrugged, "Don't take it personally, he always gets down when he can't get any good leads."

"I know but I was with them for a good three minutes and one of them saved my life and I could barely describe them! I wish I could have seen their faces…"

_What would they look like? Handsome like their voices, ugly, normal…?_ I wondered.

"The Black Foxes are totally bizarre! They claim they want world reformation or something! I've always thought they were some weird urban myth!" Caroline said to me, now on her second martini.

"Well," I took a sip of my martini. "They're obviously very much real."

I saw our waiter carrying a tray. "Mmm! Oh gosh I hope that's our waiter with our Hawaiian style chicken and salad! I'm absolutely starving!" Caroline licked her lips and stared at him as he walked to our table.

"What do you mean you're sold out? You're a restaurant for crying out loud! How do you run out of Hawaiian style chicken?" an irritated male voice called from behind me. I turned as the waiter placed my food, which was probably the last plate of Hawaiian style chicken on our table.

"Did you say you wanted the Hawaiian style chicken? You can have some of mine if you'd like, its not a big deal." I asked him politely, secretly hoping he wouldn't scream at me too. I studied the dark brown haired man. He was sort of cute, but only in an inconsiderate cocky way. He had a, 'I'm a cocky, arrogant, muscular guy, be jealous,' look going on, but he still managed to look withdrawn.

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you kidding me? I don't want half eaten food."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Alright then."

Another man walked up. He was tall and had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Excuse my friend's terrible manners, like most guys, he gets grumpy when he's hungry." The blonde laughed and sat down across from Mr. Grumpy.

To his friend, he said, "Damon, you should apologize to the lady,"

Damon scoffed and crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes and smiled a bit.

"I'm Elijah," the brunette said. "If you don't mind me butting in, were you talking about the Black Foxes? I could hear your blonde friend from the waiting area." He smiled and moved to sit at our table, uninvited.

_Jeez, this guy was smooth! Why was I getting all this male attention?_

We chatted about the Black Foxes for a minute, when suddenly, Elijah grabbed my hand abruptly, making a blush creep across my cheeks.

He smiled handsomely, "What an amazing ring! I've finally found the woman of my destiny!" he kissed my hand and smiled at me again.

I laughed nervously and glanced at Caroline, who was already slightly tipsy and grinning ear from ear.

_Wait…hadn't one of the Black Foxes commented on my ring too? Oh shoot._

I dismissed my paranoia and we continued eating and talking about other things. Elijah offered to drive Caroline home and I let him take her up on that offer.

"Thanks!" I called to him as he drove her home.

Caroline lived on my street, so I'd be able to tell if he actually took her home or not.

I slid into my mustang and drove home. I watched from the parking lot as Elijah dropped off Care and she stumbled inside the house. I got out of the car and went up to my apartment, which was located on the fourth floor. I opened the door and gathered the mail on the floor, which had been sent through the mail slot, like every day. Closing the door firmly, tossing my keys on the side table I went to sit on the couch and check it. Glancing through it, I noticed the usual. Bills, check, magazine, postcard from Jeremy, and a postcard from…

I looked at the cover and it was simply a white index card. I frowned and flipped it over.

_See you tonight. We're coming for you, dear Elena._

_-The Black Foxes._

I gasped and dropped it to my lap. Taking a deep breath I picked it back up. Probably some stupid prank or marketing thing…hopefully… I got up and threw away my junk mail and went to get a long shower and a hot bath.

Once I was out of the bath, I dried my hair and put on a pair of sweats and a short sleeve shirt with a camisole under it. I drank my cup of green tea with honey like I did every night, and crawled into bed, falling asleep almost immediately, not worried about the Black Foxes.


	2. Taken

_A/N: In the previous chapter, I edited it so Matt[the one who took Caroline home] is now Elijah, and Tyler[the grumpy one] is now Damon._

_Read on! (:_

* * *

_I was in the white room again, except this time it was silent. I was standing in the middle, alone. I turned in a full circle to see if anything had changed. Looking down at my clothes, I saw I was in my sweats and t-shirt like usual._

_"Grandma?" my voiced echoed. "Hellooo? Anyone here? What's the point of this?"_

_I noticed a gleam on the floor towards my right, and I walked over and picked it up. It was my ring! _

_"Elena." A hushed voiced echoed across the room, and I quickly slipped the ring on my finger, standing up._

_"The Black Foxes! Wake up!" the voice was louder now and extremely persistent. I heard a thump and a muffled exclamation. _

I shot up in bed and gasped when I realized someone had his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh, don't struggle. I don't want to hurt you." I bit down on the person's hand as hard as I could, and rolled off the bed, landing on the floor and scooting away. In the moonlight, I saw a stranger sitting on my bed and two other men coming towards me slowly.

I stood up slowly and fumbled for my bedside light. It clicked on and I blinked. The three men were five feet away now. I recognized one of them from the bar and grill.

_Elijah? _I looked to the other two, and they seemed oddly familiar…but I couldn't tell where I knew them.

I gawked at Elijah, "You're from the club."

I glanced at my nightstand at the other end of the room, maybe ten feet away. My phone was lying in plain sight. I slowly inched my way towards it, just trying to get farther away from them.

_Could I get my phone before they got it?_

I was such a klutz, the answer was probably not.

The tall one raised an eyebrow. "You got our note, so why are you so surprised?"

His voiced made alarms go off in my head. He was the one who saved me from the statue!

I wasn't disappointed with his looks. He was tall and had dark brown hair.

So these are the Black Foxes.

The man who hadn't spoke noticed my phone and darted forward, grabbing it.

"Ah ah ah." He shook his head and smirked as my face fell. He pocketed it quickly.

More alarms went off. The other man! He was also very attractive. He had green eyes and blondish brown hair.

I sighed and stared at them, standing my ground. "What do you want with me? I won't help you get into the museum so don't even bother asking."

Elijah flashed a sly grin and I shuddered, not liking his look. He stepped towards me and grabbed my hand. He rubbed his thumb across my ring and I looked at him uncertainly.

I tried to pull my hand away. "Whoa dude, touchy much?" he didn't let go of my hand.

"We want this ring of yours," a smirk appeared and he slowly slid the ring off.

I gawked at him and his cocky boldness. "Hey!"

The tall man who saved me scowled. "How about this?" and he pulled out a black pistol, aiming at me.

"If you want your ring back, then come quietly."

I narrowed my eyes, my heart thudding in my chest. "I'm n-not going a-anywhere."

I stepped backwards, my fear increasing when I hit the wall. The other two men stepped closer.

The green-eyed man looked at his gun-wielding friend, "Don't be so rough. You're scaring her."

He didn't put away his gun.

"Go get dressed." Elijah barked and pushed me towards my closet.

I raised an eyebrow. "Right here?"

He nodded once and I scoffed. "I'm changing inside my bathroom."

He opened his mouth to protest but I stepped inside and locked the door. I threw on some jeans and my favorite shirt. Someone banged on the door.

"Hold on!" I said firmly. I brushed my hair out and shoved my makeup bag-with pepper spray- in my pocket.

They banged again. "Get out here Elena." It was Elijah and he sounded angry.

The door was kicked open and I gasped, stepping back. Green-eyes and the gun wielding man grabbed me by the arms and dragged me out.

They threw me on the bed and blindfolded me. I felt myself picked up and was thrown over someone's shoulder. I started to struggle, but felt a gun pressed against my leg.

"Stay quiet and don't struggle or you'll get a bullet in your leg." A voice hissed in my ear and I immediately shut up. We walked down the back staircase and after a while I heard a door shut, and a car start. We rode in silence. After what seemed like forever, we stopped. I looked around, even though I couldn't see. I was jerked out of the car a moment later and led into a building.

They ripped the blindfold off and I blinked in the light. I saw the grumpy guy, Damon leaning against a doorframe.

"Hey! There's the Hawaiian chicken girl," he said. He smirked at me and stepped forward. "Damon, at your service."

I turned my head when I noticed another man. He flashed me a wolfish grin. He was holding a strange device in his hand, and the first thing I thought was that it was a weapon.

"I'm Niklaus, but you can call me Nik or Klaus. Don't concern yourself. We're the real thing." He smirked again. "This is Kol." He motioned to the man who saved me from the statue. "And this is Stefan." He nodded at the green-eyed man. There was another man sitting in a chair in the corner, but Klaus didn't say who he was.

Klaus was handsome like the rest of them. He had dark green-gray eyes and a light beard. His hair was brown, yet his beard was a light honey color.

"Your grandmother's father, your great-grandfather Jon, made this ring." He held up the ring that Elijah must have given him. "He was an amazing and brilliant. He was pretty much the Da Vinci of 2013," he smiled that wolfish grin of his and continued. "Your ring was in the hands of some very bad people until just recently. You got it from your mother two years ago, right?"

I gaped at him but nodded.

He continued. "We became thieves to retrieve this ring."

My grandfather was a great man from what I remember! I can't even imagine him knowing people like Klaus was describing! My thoughts were confused and I was tired. It was probably only four or five am.

"What do I have to do with this?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We need you to discover where this was made." Damon spoke up.

"That ring is what we've been searching for Elena. This is the answer to our goals!" Stefan said.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "If all you needed is that ring, you could have just asked me. I would have let you guys borrow it…" I looked at Klaus. "And, you guys are the Black Foxes, you could have just as easily stolen it!"

Kol grabbed my wrist and held my hand up. "All true, but we can't just steal your fingerprints." His grip was firm and I furrowed my brows. "Excuse me?" I ripped my hand away and rubbed my wrist. Cocky men these days!

Stefan smiled. "You should be honored! Its not every day you get to be an accomplice to us!"

"Be glad we didn't take your finger." Elijah was serious, and I shuddered, knowing he wasn't joking.

I gripped my hand in alarm.

"Besides," Kol said. "You've seen our faces. You have to help us. If you tell anyone, we'll be forced to destroy you."

The gun he aimed at me flashed in my head and I frowned.

Its still possible life can go back to normal afterwards, Elena. I reminded myself. I do want to find out more about great-grandpa Jon…  
"Fine." I crossed my arms. "One condition."

Klaus raised an eyebrow and I continued. "I refuse to participate in your crimes. I am not going to jail when this is all over."

I forced myself to not think about my decision. If I did, I'd probably pass out. I had to jump in with two feet; kind of like jumping rope.

Hm, I thought. This might actually be worthwhile!

"We didn't expect you to," Kol shrugged and Elijah cut in. "You are an untrained girl, after all."

Klaus spoke up, "Someone will look after you Elena."

I gaped at him. "You mean I can't go home?!"

He shook his head. The man in the corner spoke up.

* * *

_**A/N 2: READ ME!**_  
I'm thinking about having different endings. Like in one version, the man in the corner says Klaus will look after Elena. And in another, Kol. And in another, Damon. And so on and so forth! So that way, there's different scenarios! Because I really can't decide what kind of fic i want this to be! [ElenaxElijah, ElenaxDamon, ElenaxKol, ElenaxKlaus?] What do you guys think!?


	3. Announcement!

Hey guys! Kol's Scenario/what would happen if he was chosen to baby-sit Elena is up! It's called My Lover is a Theif-Kol; for now, but yeah, I'm going to work on Elijah/Damon/Klaus later.

I'm going to be gone Today-Sunday, so might not be able to write. D:


End file.
